ItaNaru
by Crowfether
Summary: When Naruto fainted at the valley of the end, he didn't expect to be captured by the Akatsuki. Now, four years on, Itachi and Naruto have returned to Konoha, but no-one there expects the changes that have happened to the boy. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

ItaNaru (**I DON'T own Naruto!!!**)

Ch1

Naruto leapt through the trees, long blond hair blowing out behind, as they neared Konoha. Naruto and Itachi had travelled for almost a week to escape the Akatsuki who, after training the blond for four years, finally decided to extract the tailed beast. Naruto's main tutor during his training had been Itachi Uchiha, who had decided to escape to keep the teenager alive. Itachi had died his hair a light brown/ dark blond, but hadn't cut it as Naruto insisted it stay long. He was also wearing blue contacts and mainly green clothing. The blond, however, needed no disguise, as Naruto looked totally different from the boy who had left Konoha. Well, more like kidnapped. The boy had hated them for the first few months; then got to know his captors. Until the order, they had all been friends.

Naruto could see the gates of Konoha now. They'd be there soon. Naruto smiled at Itachi, who smiled back. They ran through the gate, unnoticed and headed towards the Hokage's building.

"According to my sources, Tsunade is still Hokage." Itachi reminded the eighteen year old.

"I know, silly!" Naruto smiled warmly up at the older boy, and hugged him.

They paused at the door to Tsunade's office. "Go on." Itachi encouraged.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the room smiling and shouting, "Hey-ya, Baa-chan! I'm back!"

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunade jumped up. "You can't be..." She said, stunned.

"Long story, Granny." Naruto fiddled with her top. "But I'm a girl now."

* * *

YAY!! My first Fanfic! :D

I've made everyone a bit OC... But meh!

hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

ItaNaru (**I DON'T own Naruto!!!**)

Ch2

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Tsunade asked.

"How about this?" Naruto pulled the first Hokage's necklace out from her top. "You gave me this for mastering the rasengan in a week."

"It's really you..." Tsunade stared at the now female Naruto. "Explain." She ordered. "I want the whole story, starting from when you disappeared after your fight with Sasuke."

"Well," Naruto started. "I was knocked out at the end of mine and Sasuke's fight and when I woke up I was with the Akatsuki. They said I had to train, so the nine-tails would get stronger. I agreed, thinking I could gain their trust, and then escape. I ended up getting taught mostly by Itachi, and I became friends with pretty much all of them. Then about a year after I'd been kidnapped, it started.

"Kyuubi came to me one night, interrupting my dreams. It said two things: one, it was a girl, and two, I was going to be one too. I asked her what she meant, but she just laughed and said 'Wait and see'.

"A few weeks later, I woke up in the night screaming in pain. I passed out, and, apparently, a month passed. When I woke up, I was a girl. Periods and all. Within a week I had boobs. I was used to being a girl within about a month. But it took about two months of part-time training to adjust my jutsus so it was flawless again.

"I've done multiple S-rank missions, about fifty A-ranks and a few B-ranks."

Tsunade gave Naruto a Look. "That's not very detailed." She hinted.

"Well, I'm not saying any more." Naruto stated. "Oh! And I brought someone with me!" She said, changing the subject. With a bright grin she pulled Itachi into the room.

"And who's this?" Tsunade asked.

"Itachi..." Naruto looked down. "And before you say anything; I know he killed all the Uchiha clan, but I also know why! It was because it was his mission! If you ask Danzo or the elders, they'll confirm it!" Naruto stopped for a second, realising she was shouting. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Anyway, he was my tutor, and he rescued me when the leader decided to remove Kyuubi! Please let both of us stay!" Naruto begged, pouting.

"Oh no! No! You're not..!" Tsunade said.

"What?"

"Don't you puppy-dog pout at me!"

"What am I doing?" Naruto asked, pouting more.

"Gah! Fine! You can both stay! Just stop pouting!" Tsunade begged.

"Thank you, Baa-chan!" Naruto practically glomped Tsunade. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Ordered Tsunade.

Naruto halted, confused.

"Shouldn't you meet up with everyone first?" Tsunade grinned. "I'll call them, besides, you need to fill in some forms. Some for the papers you need to be a Konoha citizen, and some to become Konoha shinobi." Tsunade went into a cupboard and got the relevant forms. She handed them two piles. "Here's yours, Naruto. And here's yours Itachi."

"Ugh. Forms." Naruto pulled a face.

"I'll help you." Itachi sighed fondly.

"Thank you Itachi-kun!!" Naruto almost-squealed, hugging him.

"I'll go make some calls." Tsunade said, leaving the room.

"Itachi..." Naruto started talking almost as soon as Tsunade left.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What would you say if..." Naruto blushed, and swallowed. "If I said I liked you."

"I like you too Naruto."

"I meant more than that..." Naruto blushed, as she blurted it out. But she couldn't stop. "I really like you. I l-lo..." Naruto couldn't finish, as Itachi had kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you too." He smirked at the blushing girl. "Naruto, would you go out with me?"

"Y-Yes!!" Naruto shouted; hugging his arm so tight it might have crushed.

"Now, let's fill in these forms." Itachi smiled, winching slightly.

"Aw. You had to ruin a perfectly good moment." Naruto pouted, releasing him.

He chuckled "It's easy. I'll show you." Itachi managed to have all his forms filled out and helped Naruto finish hers in less than fifteen minutes.

"Wow! You're awesome Itachi!" Naruto said, amazed.

"It's easy if you know how." Itachi chuckled.

Tsunade knocked on the door, and came in accompanied by lots of people, well 8. Naruto could recognise all of her old friends, though it took her a while to work out who was missing. They milled around a bit. Until Sakura spoke up, "So? Where is he? Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto took a deep, jittering breath and jumped up saying, "I am!" With a big grin on her face.

Everyone stared at her. She hesitated, and stood there, suddenly shy. "Err... Hi?" She said quietly, smile dropping.

"Are you sure this is Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I mean, she's a girl! And she's shy! Naruto's neither."

"I am Naruto!" Naruto said, getting irritated. "Aren't I?" She asked Itachi, as if to prove it.

"Duh?" He answered. "But these idiots aren't exactly gonna believe me."

"Who's he?" Kiba asked scathingly.

"He's my boyfriend." Naruto hissed defensively. "Itachi Uchiha, ring any bells?"

"Nii-san" Someone growled, Naruto looked over to see Sasuke glaring at Itachi.

"Don't you glare at him, you Teme!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, her eyes flashing red.

"Hush, Naruto. It's alright." Itachi soothed. "You don't want to do that here."

"You're right." Naruto sat down next to him again, calming herself down. "I don't." She huffed. "Hey! Wait a second! When did you get back from 'Rochy?" She asked, pointing at Sasuke.

"''Rochy'?"

"Orochimaru, duh." Naruto rolled her eyes.

"About two years ago." He answered coolly, looking at Naruto strangely.

"Humph." Naruto grunted. "Itachi can we go get some ramen?" she moaned.

Itachi looked at Tsunade, who nodded. "Okay. Bet you can't beat your all time record." He teased.

"Just you watch." She dragged him outside. "20 bowls in half an hour, easy!"

Once they'd gone Tsunade looked at the other shinobi. "Told you." She smirked. "Now get!"

They all left, and headed towards the ramen stand.

Naruto had already eaten one bowl and was starting on a second. "Mmm! I missed this so much! Ichiraku ramen is the best!"

"You know it Naruto!" The man on the counter, laughing.

"How did you know she's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I know my customers by their tastes and eating speed as well as their faces." He told them. "And she said she was Naruto too, it just fits." He added, looking at the blond girl well into her third bowl.

After another twenty-five minutes, Itachi broke in. "Times up."

Naruto quickly slurped down the last of her ramen. "Ah! I haven't had such nice ramen in ages!"

"That's 21, Naruto." Itachi sighed, ruffling her hair.

"New record!!!" She shouted, running around.

"Here." Itachi paid the man "Thanks." He pulled Naruto to him. "Come on, training."

"Okay!" Naruto grabbed his hand, and skipped along with him.

"Should we follow them?" Kiba asked.

"I can hear you!" Naruto called. "And you can if you want, never know, you might learn something." She smirked.

"Naruto, stop scaring people." Itachi scolded her. "You guys just keep your distance, we'll be doing special training." He turned and followed Naruto to the training grounds. Most of the others followed, leaving only Sakura and Sasuke.

"Do you really think she's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I mean, sure she's blond and has similar eyes and bone structure. But she's a girl. And eating loads of ramen doesn't really prove it..."

"I know." Sasuke interrupted. "We'll keep an eye on her." And Itachi, he thought.

"Come on you guys!" Lee called to them.

"Coming!" Sakura called to him. "Let's get some time alone with her. Then we'll know."

"Okay." Sasuke smirked. They headed over to the group, jogging to catch up.

When they got to the training area, Naruto got nervous. "Itachi." She whispered, pulling his sleeve. "Can we do the special training later, I don't want to in front of them..."

"Sure." He whispered back. "Hey." He said to everyone else. "We're just gonna do normal training, so you guys can join in."

"Let's do a tournament!" Naruto suggested, becoming hyper as the ramen hit her system.

"If everyone agrees." Itachi answered. Everyone but Sasuke agreed, but he was pushed into it by the blond in the end.

"Scared I'll win?" she whispered to him.

"I'm in."

Itachi and Naruto wrote numbers on some paper, and everyone took one. "What numbers have you got?" Itachi asked, getting out a larger sheet and drew a diagram on it.

"I've got 1." Sasuke smirked.

"First the worst." Muttered Naruto, smirking. "I'm 5." She said louder.

"I'm 3" Sakura called.

"2" Shikamaru yawned.

"4" Ten-Ten said.

"6!" Lee shouted, getting fired up.

"8" Chouji mumbled, opening a new bag of crisps.

"10" Ino sighed, wondering why she'd agreed to take part.

"7" Kiba grinned.

"So I'll be nine." Itachi finished. He showed them the chart.

"No way!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm not going against Itachi! I'd die! I forfeit!"

"Sasuke? It's too troublesome to fight him."

"Oh yeah! I'm against Lee! He won't flunk on me!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey, Chouji!"

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"Wanna go get some snacks?"

"Sure. Sorry Kiba!" Chouji walked off with a wave.

"So it's just Naruto v Lee and Sakura V Ten-Ten." Itachi sighed. "I'll watch the latter's match. Sasuke, you watch Naruto and Lee's."

"Fine." Sasuke huffed.

Naruto called across to Lee "Hey! Taijutsu only, 'kay?"

"Sure!" Lee called back, getting hyped. Sasuke snorted, remembering when Lee had worn a green one-piece, now he wore green leggings, and a T-shirt. Much less of a dork, he'd even cut his hair shorter. Naruto, however, looked totally different. Only her hair and eyes seemed similar to the boy he'd left behind. Now he was a girl. Gone was the jumpsuit, now she was wearing a tight orange top and black skinny jeans, and orange converses. She had a bright green jumper tied round her waist too. He continued to stare at the blond, even while the match started. He didn't really watch the match, just her. He noticed she'd pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving wispy bits of hair to blow around her face. He only realised the match had finished when Lee shouted "How did you win in five minutes!!" He was bouncing around everywhere.

"Hey," Naruto laughed, batting him on the head. "I didn't sleep all the time I was away you know!"

"What idid/i you do while you where away?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your frigging business, douche." Naruto answered without hesitation.

"Ooh. Frosty." Kiba snickered.

"Kiba, if you don't shut up, I _swear_..." She shut up as she realised Itachi was standing behind her.

"What was that Naruto? Do go on with what you were saying."

"Nothing, it wasn't important." She smiled sweetly at Itachi and skipped off.

"Anyway, Ten-Ten won." Itachi said, sounding bored. "So Sasuke will be against her, while I go against Kiba." He smirked.

"Just you wait! I'll give you such a beating!" Kiba yelled.

Within seconds of the start of his match, he'd lost. "What was that you said earlier?" Itachi teased.

"Nuthin'" Kiba muttered, sitting down huffily.

"Sasuke won against Ten-Ten." Sakura walked over, sitting next to Lee. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." Lee smiled, hugging the pink-haired girl.

"NO WAI!" Naruto shouted. "You're going out? No-one tells me anything!" She wailed. "Tell me who's going out with who!" She demanded.

"Well, me and Hinata are dating." Kiba started, but was interrupted by a squee from Naruto.

"Sorry... So CUTE!" she giggled.

"Anyway, Temari and Shikamaru are going out too. And Neji's with Ten-Ten; Ino's dating Choji." Kiba continued. "Gaara's being his frigid self" he chuckled, getting a whack on the head in response.

"Guess it's me v you, dobe." Naruto stuck her tongue at Sasuke.

"Whatever, bitch."

"OMIGODYOUSODIDNOTSAYTHAT!!!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Ok, and start!" Itachi said.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, punching him in the stomach, flinging him across the field. "I'm **no-one's** bitch." She hissed.

Sasuke pulled himself up, "Touchy much?" He muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Aw! Is dee 'ickle Sasuke scawred of the big mean girly?" Naruto cooed, smirking evilly. "Did she i_huwrt_/i 'ickle Sasuke? Aw! Poor baby!"

Sasuke just scowled. "I'm not a baby."

"Really? Then don't act like one." Naruto hissed from behind him, kicking him in the back, to the other side of the field. "You're no fun, Sasuke." She continued, beside him again almost instantly. "I thought I wouldn't have to hold back, but it seems you can't even take half my power." She took him by the wrist and dragged him over to the others. "Looks like you're against me, Itachi." She smirked, sitting in his lap.

"I knew from the start." Itachi answered, smirking slightly. "Let's just call it a draw; you don't want to scare you friends more, do you?"

"They're not scared, are you guys?" She looked over at them smiling. They just stared at Sasuke, who lay dazed on the floor. "Ok... Maybe you're right." She giggled.

"We'd best do some shopping." Itachi hinted, poking Naruto to let him up.

"Wh-hy?" Naruto moaned. "I _hate_ shopping."

"Do you want to wear those clothes again tomorrow?" Itachi smirked as Naruto pulled a face. "I didn't think so. Let's go shopping."

"Okay..."

Sakura watched as the two left. Once they were gone, she asked "Sasuke, were you trying out there? And I thought your brother was a stoic bastard, he seems really happy and sociable and stuff."

"I know." Sasuke stated. "He's changed. I wonder what happened."

"Easy. I happened." Naruto answered from the bush behind them.

"Huh?" Everyone stared at Naruto.

"I sent my clone with Itachi. I'll know what happened after I release the Jutsu." Naruto explained. "Anyway. Some of me rubbed off on Itachi. He just needed opening up is all." Naruto continued, flopping on the grass.

"How did you two get together?" Sakura demanded. "I mean, the few times we met him, he was a complete asstard."

"Aw, don't say that." Naruto smiled. "He's great. He helped me through my change and helped me escape. He can't be all bad." Naruto smiled at her old friends. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Yeah, the start might be a good place to start." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, appearing with Chouji and snacks.

* * *

Woo! next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

ItaNaru (**I DON'T own Naruto!!!**)

Ch 3

"Ok. So Sasuke had knocked me out, and I woke up thinking 'Shit. That fucking hurt. I'll totally get him back for that!' It turned out that I wasn't at home, or where I'd passed out. I was up for a while, when Itachi came in. He asked if I was ok, in a really I-don't-care tone, and I was all like 'fuck you! Where am i?!' he didn't answer, just took me to a room. By this time I was totally freaked! I mean, wouldn't you be if the guys after you had finally got you?! But; anyway. They gave me new clothes and stuff. They said they were gonna train me, so Kyuubi could get stronger. I was like 'FUCKNO!' at first, but decided that, if I got strong enough, I could probably escape. So, yeah. I also found out that Kyuubi had to be done last, so I had time on my side too. Itachi was my teacher, and he taught me loads of awesome stuff. Anyway, skipping the training montage, I ended up getting missions and making friends with all the guys there and shit. And, about a year in, I had this dream, Kyuubi came and told me I'd turn into a girl 'cause she was female. I was all like 'OMGWHA?!?', but she wouldn't say anything more. A week later I started to feel funny. I didn't mention it, 'cause Itachi would've take the piss, cause he was a douche like that. Then, one night, after about a week of feeling weird, I woke up screaming, and in crippling pain. Seriously. I passed out quickly; apparently I was out for a month! Anyway, when I woke up, I tried to get up, and realised that the bed was covered in blood. I called for people, and they said it was normal and sat me on a toilet. That's when I found out I had turned into a girl. They told me this, and said this was my first period. Woo! I had a major freak-out, or a minor nervous breakdown. About a week later I'd grown these things." Naruto motioned to her boobs. "After about a month of me being awake, I was back in training, so I could alter my jutsu so they worked with me being a girl. They actually turned out better, 'cause I had better chakra control than when I was a guy. And Kyuubi was loads more friendly, cause we were both female. She's actually awesome! And her fashion advice is even better than that. Anyway, Itachi helped me through the whole turning-into-a-girl thing, and he opened up a lot. We both told each other everything. Then Itachi became a much nicer guy. But he pretended to be the stoic ass to the rest of the group. Anyway, after I'd altered everything so I could fight proper, me and Itachi became a team. That's when I got all the S- and A-ranked missions. They were technically illegal, but fun. I wasn't put on any assassinations, thankfully. Anyway, skipping to about a fortnight ago, they'd finally gotten all the biju except mine. And they were planning how to extract Kyuubi without killing me, Itachi heard about this, we were _so_ close by then, and told me he'd help me escape. So we acted like normal, but always prepared to run at a moment's notice. Then, about a week ago, they decided to start prepping to get Kyuubi. So Itachi made dinner and mixed in a sleeping-thing. Me and him had the antidote already in us so we weren't affected by it. When everyone was asleep, we ran here. And that's about it.

"Oh yeah, and I asked him out while we were doing forms!" Naruto practically squealed. "He's so awesome, and cute and hot!! And so nice!..."

"Naruto, enough about Itachi!" Sasuke hissed. "You're giving me a headache!"

"OOOH!! Sorry Mr I-Don't-Like-_ANYTHING_!" Naruto growled back. "I bet _you_ don't have a girlfriend!"

"Naruto, he's gay." Sakura put in.

"Well I bet he doesn't have a boyfriend either." Naruto glared at Sasuke, daring him to contradict. "Anyway! Who wants to go DO something!" She said to everyone, smiling broadly.

"Why don't us girls all get a meal together?" Ino suggested. "That way Naruto can girl-talk!"

"Awesome! Let's do that!" Naruto cheered.

"Who's doing what?"

"Itachi!" Naruto jumped, looking like a five year old caught pinching a cookie.

"Thanks for the clone, it was much more cooperative than you." He smiled, ruffling her hair. "Here's the key to our apartment. Your bedroom's the one with the orange door." He tossed her a bright orange key. "Just don't be back too late."

"Thanks, Itachi!" Naruto hugged the twenty-one year old. "Don't worry; I'll be back before twelve."

"That early? Ok, if you want."Itachi smirked, detaching himself and pushing her towards the other girls. "Go have fun." She ran off with her friends. "And don't wake me when you come in." He called to her back.

"So, Itachi, what's your real reason for being here?" Sasuke asked the moment the girls had left.

"I'm here because Naruto wishes it." Itachi said sincerely. "Why don't you make peace with it? It's not going to change."

"What was the whole bitch thing about?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"If Naruto didn't tell you, I... Well, I shouldn't. But she won't tell you anytime soon, and you need to be warned, so I'd better." Itachi sat down. "Naruto told you about her turning into a girl. Yes?"

"Yeah. And that she had a minor nervous breakdown, what of it?" Shikamaru answered.

"Minor? She had a _major_ mental breakdown." He paused. "I'm trusting you guys not to talk about this until Naruto brings it up. And to treat her normally, like you have no idea of what I'm telling you." After acquiring nods from the boys he continued. "She ran away, she almost forgot who she was, and tried to run away. She managed, as we weren't expecting it. When we found her, she was in the company of a sick-o. It'd been a week; we found her being beaten and raped by the guy." Itachi's eyes seemed to burn with anger. "He was calling her bitch constantly, like it was her name." He growled. "She barely remembers it, or at least she doesn't seem to. I hope she doesn't." He sighed. "The guy's dead now. Kisame had fun killing him slowly." Itachi smirked.

"Good." Kiba growled. "It's disgusting that people do that."

"Poor Naruto." Lee murmured.

"And yet she still smiles?" Sasuke asked, obviously thinking Itachi was lying.

"It's called a mask, memory repression or getting over it." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Naruto has always worn a happy mask; ever since she was a child. But I think she doesn't remember it, not the rape at least." He sighed, leaning back on his arms. "And that's when I noticed."

"Noticed what?" Chouji asked.

"That I loved her." Itachi smiled a pure, happy smile.

"Who are you and what've you done with Itachi?" Kakashi asked, as he walked towards them. "Tsunade told me to say that the forms are through. Here're your papers." He said handing Itachi two small books.

"Thanks. And I'm me. Well, since I last checked." He chuckled "It's amazing what Naruto does to people." He offered.

"I heard what happened to Naruto. So I'm taking the B-word is a taboo?" Kakashi continued.

"Yeah; she went a bit psycho on Sasuke" Itachi chuckled. "He got owned."

"A _bit_?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you should see her when she's truly phycho." Itachi chuckled again. "She broke half my ribs when I stopped her from killing 'Dark' Tobi." He paused. "Tobi's bipolar by the way. He's either all pink-and-rainbows, i.e. 'Light', or death-and-doom, i.e. 'Dark'." Itachi looked at his watch. "It's eight already?"

"Eight?!"Kiba said aghast. "Mum's gonna kill me." He ran off waving. "See you guys later."

"I'll see you guys too. I need to sort out the apartment, and wash out this ridiculous hair dye." Itachi left the rest of the boys.

* * *

YAY!!! next chapter XP

Me and my sis took ages doing the first bit XP

I've put three up in one night! :D Hooray for me! :D

the others will take longer D: But will, hopefully, be worth the wait *crosses-fingers*


	4. Chapter 4

ItaNaru (**I DON'T own Naruto!!!**)

Ch4

"I'll cya guys!" Naruto said as she hugged the other girls goodbye."I had an amazing time! We have to do this again!"

"Sure!" Ten-ten said, waving. "I'll see you all later!"

"Bye!" Naruto shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the apartment. Thankfully Itachi had taken her clone, so she knew where it was. _I can't BELEIVE Itachi got me all those skirts and dresses! Three of each! What was he thinking!! Ok, maybe it's not that many. And some of them _were_ pretty cute..._ Naruto's thoughts trailed off as she reached the building. She went up to the third floor, and into apartment five. She silently opened and closed the door, and headed to her room. She found some pyjamas left on her bed. They were orange, with a picture of a cartoon fox's face with writing below saying 'Foxy!'. Naruto chuckled at the cute picture. She changed, pulled her hair back and brushed her teeth. She slipped beneath the orange duvet. It was covered in black paw prints, and had a small picture of a cat in the bottom right corner of both the pillow and quilt cover. She wriggled round, trying to get comfy. But she just couldn't sleep. Grabbing her teddy, she padded to Itachi's room. Pushing the door open she walked in. Itachi had a double bed, in dark-blue covers. She hesitated by the door.

"Naruto?" Itachi half-sat to see the girl. "You ok?"

"Yeah..." Naruto answered. "Would you mind if...?"

"If you could sleep with me tonight?" Itachi smirked. "I'd already guessed, hence the double bed. I don't want you to steal all the covers this time, Ok?"

"Ok, ok!" Naruto whispered happily. "She slid into the bed and cuddled up next to Itachi. With both Itachi, and the bear he gave her, she fell asleep quickly.

Itachi stroked her hair, looking down at her lovingly. "Goodnight." He whispered, before falling asleep himself.

In the morning, Naruto found herself in Itachi's embrace. She was hugging him back too. She looked at her boyfriend; she had never seen him asleep. His hair was messy, he had a total bed-head, but he looked more relaxed and the worry lines in his forehead weren't there. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Wake up. My arm's gone to sleep." She whispered.

Itachi rolled over, freeing Naruto's arm. "Five more minutes?" She heard him moan.

"Ok." She giggled internally; he was so different in the mornings, more like a child, definitely not a morning person. She went and showered and dressed. Brushing her hair, she saw that he still hadn't moved. "Itachi. You need to get up no-ow!"She said. Itachi just groaned. "Fine you can sleep." She continued, grinning evilly. "If you can survive the... TICKLE MONSTER!" She leapt on the older boy, tickling him down his sides.

"AHAHAH!!! NOOOO!! NAHARUTO STOPPIT!!!" Itachi laughed. "I'll get up! I'll get up!"

"Ok!" Naruto got off him. "Go shower." Itachi got up and stumbled to the bathroom. _Mmmmm, Itachi has a nice chest... _Naruto thought going into the kitchen to find cereal. She found a box of rice crispies and some in-date milk. She sat at the small table and ate small spoons on the puffed rice, thinking about Itachi. _Mmmm... Chest..._ She giggled at the thought.

"Giggling?" Itachi asked, walking into the room, wondering what she was giggling about.

"Yes." Naruto's infuriating reply was.

"About..?" Itachi sat down, poured some cereal into another bowl and started to eat.

"Nothing." Naruto giggled again, she noticed Itachi wasn't wearing a top, and went bright red. "Mmm.. chest..." She squeaked out loud, clasping her hands over her mouth as she realised she had.

"Hmm?" Itachi looked confused. "Who has a nice chest?"

"No-one!" She said, blushing brighter. She was still staring at Itachi's chest. She wanted to touch it, see what it felt like. She had to force herself not to make pawing movements.

Itachi, oblivious to his topless-ness, continued eating. "Really?" He smirked.

"Mmm..? What?" Naruto asked, realising she'd been asked a question, while staring at Itachi's chest.

"Naruto, what are you staring at?" He asked.

"Chest..." Naruto seemed hypnotised. Itachi looked down, realising he was topless. He pulled on a T-shirt from a pile he'd gotten while shopping. It was dark blue and clung to his torso.

"Hey, Naruto? You in there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Naruto blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Itachi chuckled. "We're meeting those guys from your old team today. We're going to be a four man cell with them, Kakashi's off with a Jônin team. So I'll be your superior." Itachi smirked.

"NO! How will I survive?!" Naruto cried, mocking horror. She soon giggled, and hugged him. "Love you." She whispered, realising how much she meant it, she blushed.

Itachi seemed surprised, but pleasantly so. "I love you too." He answered, hugging her back. He had a small smile on his face, which didn't go away; even as they went to meet their team.

* * *

Itachi is VERY ticklish XP

I sooo don't have a thing for Itachi... *crosses fingers*

it is short D: but the next one's longer, so it's all good! :D

Lol, it goes all corny at the end XP


	5. Chapter 5

ItaNaru (**I DON'T own Naruto!!!**)

Ch 5

"Hey guys!!!" Naruto shouted, running up to Sakura and Sasuke. Itachi chuckled as he watched her run towards them.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura waved back, smiling. Sasuke just grunted.

"Still sore from Naruto's win, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, smirking.

"No." Sasuke denied the accusation, but Itachi could tell he was lying.

"Sasuke, you haven't changed since you were little." Itachi shook his head at his younger brother. Sasuke just grunted, understanding what Itachi had implied.

"You'll have to get used to working with me too, as I'm the leader of this cell."

"What?!" Sasuke growled.

"Kakashi's with a Jônin team." Naruto supplied, having finished her chat with Sakura.

"Yeah. We're not going to get any missions yet, we've got to get used to each other. Tsunade's given us a week. So let's get to know each other." Itachi added. "Starting with what type of ninja you are, what you like, or don't like, and what you're ambitions are. Not that you have to give all that information."

"I'll start!!" Naruto shouted. "I'm a jinchuurikin, I like ramen! And I hate Kyuubi, only kidding!" she interrupted herself, giggling. "I actually hate hunting dogs and cabbage. I want to be able to..." she trailed off, deciding not to say. "I want to be an awesome ninja!" she supplied instead.

"I'll go next, then." Itachi said after a short silence. "I'm an Ocular-jutsu ninja. I like..." He thought for a while. "My dark purple nail polish. And I hate Kisame. I want to prove myself as a loyal Leaf Ninja." He finished. "Sakura?"

"I'm a medic." She smiled. "I like mown grass and I hate toilet seats being left up. I want to be the best medic I can."

"I'm an Ocular ninja too. I like some stuff. I hate Orochimaru." He shuddered, not saying anything about his aims.

"You forgot to mention something." Naruto informed Sasuke.

"I'm not talking about my ambitions." He replied.

"I didn't mean that. I meant you forgot to say that you're still a douche!" Naruto said, giggling as she finished. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, behave." Itachi chided her.

"I will if he does." Naruto stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. She changed her tune, though, as Itachi gave her a Look. "Fine, shall One behave like a proper young lady?"

"If you must." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Though just acting mature would be good too." He got up. "Now I'll asses your power. You're aiming for these, he held up two small charms on loops of string. Naruto will protect them, as she is, technically, more powerful than I."

"More than _technically_." Naruto grumped. "And why do you have to use those? They were presents; they're special!" She pouted.

"You'll protect them better than you would anything else." Itachi answered her before continuing. "While one of you does that," Itachi continued. "I will spar with the other. Sasuke if you will go with Naruto first?"

Sasuke grunted an affirmative.

"Stroppy." Naruto rolled her eyes at Sasuke as Itachi walked off. "You break these, and I won't hold back." She growled, fingering the charms lovingly. One was a small, yet detailed, clay statue of a fox cub, curled like it was asleep; the other was a metal pentagram outline with a small sliver of metal hanging off the bottom. "These can't be replaced." She remembered watching as Deidara had sculpted her little fox, and Kakuzu looking embarrassed as Hidan had told her that Kakuzu had bought the pentagram, and that the sliver of metal was from his scythe. She smiled a small smile, remembering the friends she'd had to leave. She stroked them with the tips of her fingers. _I don't want him to touch them!_ She thought selfishly.

"Shall we start?" Sasuke seemed bored, not caring whether he was interrupting something or not.

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "You don't need to touch the charms, just get the box." Putting the charms in a small tissue-lined box, she strapped it to her ribs, so she could protect them if she fell. "Ok, come!" She ordered him.

Sasuke flew at her, not underestimating her like last time. He activated his Sharingan and hit her in the arm with a chidori. Looking back, he saw a billow of smoke, and a log of wood fall to the floor. It had a note on it. Carefully, Sasuke picked up the note and read it. It said: 'LOGGED!!!' "Haha, Naruto." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto popped out of the bushes. She smirked evilly, made the hand seals, bit her thumb and summoned Sasuke's worst fear; fangirls.

Sasuke stood there, dumbstruck.

"It's SASUKE!!" One yelled, pointing him out.

"OMIGOSH IT IS!!!!" A blond one shrieked.

"We love you, Sasuke!!!" Another called.

They ran for the boy, somehow capturing him and surrounding him. "Sasuke! SASUKE!!" They shouted, shoving to get close.

"I love you!!!"

"I got some of his hair!"

"Sasuke! You're amazing!"

"Please go out with MEEEEE!"

"NO MEE!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sasuke shouted, being pushed down by them. "I'M GAY!!! NOT INTERESTED!!!" And he was alone on the training field, except for Naruto. She was rolling around on the grass laughing. Sasuke glared at her. "What did you do?" He growled.

"'S called Genjutsu, ever heard of it?" She laughed. "You totally fell for it!"

Sasuke growled, realising he'd been made a fool. He leapt at her they rolled over and over, fighting like animals. Naruto pushed Sasuke off her, and launched her own attack. She punched him in the stomach twice, before he chucked her into a tree. The box fell on the ground as she flew. Sasuke ran for them, but Naruto beat him to them. She snatched them, tying them back onto herself. She jumped away, throwing kunai and shuriken as she did.

Sasuke dodged them easily, throwing back some of his own. Naruto dodged them, but one kunai flew towards the box on her ribs. She couldn't block it, and the box was knocked off and lay open on the floor, the charms lying in the dirt beside it. Naruto stared at it, shocked. The slowly, and purposefully turned to Sasuke. "You." She growled so low, he didn't hear her. Sasuke leaned closer, straining his ears to hear what she was saying. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" She shouted at him, lunging at him with a blasé of chakra. He just managed to block it with his katana. He saw her eyes full of anger and pain. But slowly her blue eyes turned orange and the pain was gone, only anger remained. "You! You don't even CARE! I HATE you!!!! You broke them!!! YOU BROKE THEM!!!" Her teeth grew pointed and the whisker marks on her face grew wider and darker. Her nails were growing sharp too. Sasuke could feel them pricking his skin. "I TOLD you they can't be replaced! I TOLD YOU!" She put more pressure on her blade; it was starting to cut through his katana. The pressure was making him step back, she was so strong! He couldn't hold her off for long... She cut through the katana after his first few steps back. He ran backwards, away from her. She was down on all fours, when he looked up. She let out a feral growl, and leapt at him.

Only to be caught mid-jump by Itachi. "Naruto, they're not broken." Was all he said, he showed her the box, with the charms inside. They were perfectly fine. She snatched the box, and ran into the woods, still on all fours. "Sasuke... What did you do?" He sighed, holding out a hand.

"I knocked the box off her. And the charms fell out, that's all!" Sasuke answered, and took the hand. Itachi helped him up. "Why did she go berserk?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been that protective of those, ever. When she first got them, Tobi dropped the fox and it broke. She shouted at Tobi, and slapped him, but that was about it. But she didn't go that far..." Itachi trailed off. "And Deidara made another, better, one." He pondered for a second. "I'll go find her. Sasuke, I'll go get your katana fixed too. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Ok." Sasuke answered, handing over the blade.

"Sakura, you did really well, I see you're more than just a medic. Just like a young Tsunade." Itachi told her. Sakura blushed, embarrassed by the praise. "You can go now. I'll contact you if we need to have a meeting." Sakura nodded, walking off home. Itachi continued after she'd left. "Sasuke, we still need to spar. Can I come get you from the mansion?"

"Ok." Sasuke answered again. He was starting to trust his brother again, something he didn't want to do. He felt bad for Naruto, hoped she wasn't too upset.

"I'll tell her you say sorry." Itachi said, patting him on the shoulder. "And I'll explain stuff when I come over." He ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I'll go find Naruto now, see you later." He waved, and left Sasuke alone in the field, feeling confused.

* * *

... I couldn't resist the fangirls XD

and the 'logged' bit is Naruto The Abridged Series', It just needed to be put in XP

hopefully i'll have the next chapter done soon :D


	6. Chapter 6

1

ItaNaru

Ch 6

Naruto was sitting under a tree, crying. She was clasping the charms, one in each hand. _I miss you guys... I miss you so much!_ Her knees were wet with tears, and she was coughing as often as she was breathing. She sat there sobbing; she couldn't bring herself to move. So she stayed there, in the shelter of the tree.

Her sobs had stopped by the time Itachi found her, she was just crying silently, coughing every so often.

Itachi shook his head. "Naruto," He murmured, "You silly girl." He picked her up, holding her in his arms as they ran back to their apartment. He ran across roofs to avoid being seen and slipped into the apartment via the window. He laid Naruto on her bed, covering her with her duvet. She rolled over, crying into her pillow. He left her crying and made her some hot chocolate. Once the hot chocolate was done he took it to her, along with some Caramel Digestive biscuits; her favourite. He walked in, setting the tray on her bedside table. The pillow was wet, soaked with tears. He offered her a tissue; she took it, still sniffling. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. She ended up with her head on his lap, crying as he hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I miss them." She finally croaked into his soaked trouser legs.

"Really? I didn't notice." He chuckled. "Look. I know you miss them, and I miss them too."

"Except Kisame." Naruto interrupted, smiling slightly.

"Except Kisame." Itachi agreed, smiling back. "But, you know, if you go see them, they'll have to take you in. They haven't a hope in standing up to Pain; we only managed because we had the element of surprise. They'll be ok, I'm sure they miss you too." He whispered to her, patting her hair again. "Now, come on, drink this before it gets cold." He said. He helped her sit up and handed her the hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She gave him a watery smile and started to drink. She finished it quickly, and lay back down to sleep, even though it was around lunch time.

"Sleep well." Itachi murmured, patting her head. He got up, left her a note on her bed side table and went to see Sasuke.

Soon he was outside the mansion he'd once called home, he hated this place. But he knocked on the door anyway. Sasuke was at the door in a few moments, opening it to reveal Itachi.

"Hello." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey." Itachi stopped himself chuckling.

"Do you want to come in?" Sasuke asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch." Itachi smirked. "It's been years since I had a meal with my little brother."

"Ok..." Sasuke sounded unsure.

"How about the Italian place?" Itachi asked as they walked into town. "You like pizza, right."

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied. "I'm not sure; I haven't had it since I was a kid."

"Come on then, let go have some." Itachi walked into the restaurant. "For two please?"

"This way." The waiter sat them at a table next to a window. "Here are your menus. Would you like any drinks?"

"Coke, no ice or lemon." Sasuke ordered.

"Latte?" Itachi asked.

"Of course, sirs. I'll get them right away." The waiter walked off.

"So, what're you gonna get?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Hmmm. I'm guessing you're getting the margarita?" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm getting the Lasagne." Itachi stated, shaking his head at Sasuke's face. "It's just like bolognaise with square pasta and a little, mild, cheese."

"Yuck." Sasuke huffed.

"You're drinks sir." The waiter put the drinks in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, one Margarita and a Lasagne."

"Good choice." The waiter took their menus. "I'll bring your food shortly."

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke hissed at his brother.

(SPOILER ALERT! Dun-DUN-DUUUNNNN! D:)

"Why I did what I did." Itachi murmured. "Basically, Kyuubi had attacked the village when I was three. I practically grew up in a war; it lasted until I was five, and you were one. And when another threatened, I decided to stop it. Our family were planning to overthrow the Hokage. And the council decided that this threat needed to be removed. So I removed it. Orochimaru had been sniffing around too. He was looking for the sharingan, and how to replicate it. He was planning to decimate the clan anyway, so I took it into my own hands."

"And left me alive, with no-one." Sasuke snorted.

"I'm sorry." Itachi apologised sincerely. "I had to run, as soon as I had done the deed. I went to spy on the Akatsuki, as they were seen as a slight threat then too. So I spied on them, relaying information through Jiraiya." Itachi continued. "I was given the task of capturing Kyuubi's jinchuurikin; I was tailing Naruto when you left for Orochimaru." Itachi tutted at Sasuke. "Silly child, leaving Konoha for Orochimaru. He came from Konoha, what would you learn from him that you couldn't learn here?" Itachi shook his head.

"Well, I realised that after being there for about a year." Sasuke grumbled.

"Your food." The waiter appeared at their table with their food. "Call if you need anything. I'm John by the way."

"Thank you." Itachi smiled at John as he took his leave. "This smells delicious." He praised.

"Itachi, can we get back to the point?" Sasuke moaned.

"Later, you can come over mine and Naruto's, I'm sure she'll want to apologise." Itachi smiled over at his brother. "For now, let's enjoy our food."

They walked into the apartment to find a raided freezer and a soggy Naruto on the couch, watching tragic romance DVDs. At the moment, she was watching Moulin Rouge. She had a half eaten pot of ice-cream in her hand, and about half a dozen empty ones on the table. She didn't look up as they came in.

"Naruto..." Itachi shook his head. "You shouldn't eat that much in one sitting, it'll make you fat."

"Don't care..." Was the mumbled reply he got; Itachi hugged her, and motioned for Sasuke to follow him into the dining room/kitchen.

"Sorry, she gets like this; when she loses control." Itachi explained. "After she's eaten that tub, and finished the film, she'll be fine."

"Okay..." Sasuke glance warily towards the sitting room. "So, can you continue what you were saying? More details."

"Well, basically, our clan weren't happy with their place in Konoha. So they were planning to fight Konoha to take over, and were stupid enough to think they'd win." He gave a humourless laugh. "When I became an AMBU, I was given a mission to spy on the clan. They were going to try and prevent a war, but didn't want to go in and accuse them without evidence. I agreed as I didn't want to be stuck in another war." He hissed the word 'war', spiting it out as quickly as possible. "About a month into my mission, Shisui decided I was a spy. He decided to ambush and question me, I admitted I was one, and gave my reasons. When he heard it he was infuriated, he came at me with all he had. In the end I had to kill him." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Later the Hokage tried to meet with Father, obviously he refused. A meeting was held the Third Hokage, Danzo and the two elders all met. Danzo suggested wiping us out, leaving only me alive. The elders agreed after some thought and, although the Third disagreed, I was sent to eradicate all the Uchiha and spy on the Akatsuki. I killed most of them, all but you. I couldn't kill my little brother." Itachi smiled over at Sasuke. "It wasn't like they could punish me if I did leave you alive, so I left you alive and with a reason to. I set you as my avenger so you wouldn't just give up." Itachi sighed like an exasperated grandparent. "And that's it."

Sasuke sat with a dazed look on his face.

"Information overload?" A gruff grumpy voice came from behind Itachi as Naruto shuffled into the kitchen.

"Naruto!" Itachi smiled at his blonde. "Feeling better?"

"Bit." Naruto grumped. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Sasuke as she walked past him. "I didn't mean to be horrible and attack you like that..." She turned to the sink, rinsing the ice-cream tubs out.

"It's ok..." Sasuke accepted. "I should've been a bit more careful."

Naruto shuffled back over to Itachi. "Can I sit on your knee?" She whispered to him.

"Let's move to the sitting room." Itachi suggested, getting up. He took Naruto's hand, leading her through. Sasuke followed slowly, unsure of what to do. By the time he entered the sitting room, Itachi had sat down with Naruto lying across the rest of the sofa, her head in his lap. Itachi was covering her with a blanket, stroking her cheek once he'd finished. "You can sit down, you know." Itachi smirked.

"Ok." Sasuke muttered. He wasn't sure about anything anymore, so just sat in a nearby armchair. And uncomfortable silence hung in the air. About ten minutes later, it was tempered by Naruto's gentle snores.

Another ten minutes later, Itachi broke it. "Do you want to sleep over?"

"Err... Sure." Sasuke agreed.

"I'll put her in bed then, and show you to the guest room." Itachi smirked, hoping Sasuke would like his room. It had been designed around him. Itachi carefully lay Naruto down on his bed, then took Sasuke to the 'guest' room.

"Wow."

"Like it?" Itachi tried very hard not to smirk.

"It's amazing!" Sasuke stared at the room. It had a single bed, with crisp, blue sheets. They were a lovely dark blue, like the bottom of the walls. There was a small, wooden border around the room, separating the two different wallpapers. The top one was a creamy-white, with small red prints of lizards. The carpet was a red that, while different to the red of the lizards, matched. It was his perfect room.

Itachi smirked. "We'll see you in the morning, breakfast is normally at six, but it might be later tomorrow."

"Ok. See you in the morning." Sasuke said on auto-pilot. He was too stunned by the room to answer.

"Night." Itachi said as he left.

"G'night." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi smirked; he'd talk to Naruto about letting Sasuke stay. She hadn't said anything against it when he'd asked, so it seemed like a possibility. Walking into the room, he saw that Naruto had pulled herself to the pillows and curled up under the duvet. He changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed beside her. He'd ask her tomorrow.

"Fine, so long as he doesn't mess everything up and doesn't go in my room." Naruto muttered, tucking into the pancakes in front of her. "And if you make me chocolate-chip pancakes."

"I guess I'll shoulder the burden of making you pancakes." Itachi smirked, kissing her forehead.

"You still have to ask, you know."

"Ask what?" Sasuke entered the room fully dressed, and noticed that both Naruto and Itachi were in pyjamas.

"Itachi wants you to live with us." Naruto answered with her mouth full of pancake and cream. "But, more importantly, what do you want with your pancakes?" She asked, starting to fill a new one.

"Err..." Sasuke stared as he watched Naruto put a banana, ice-cream, chocolate sauce, squirty cream, chocolate, marshmallows, maple syrup, more squirty cream, more chocolate and hundreds and thousands. "I'll have lemon and sugar..." He muttered, watching as Naruto made short work of the edible heart attack

"Boring..." Naruto muttered. "Ow!" She shouted as Itachi hit her on the head with a wooden spoon. "What was that for?"

"Being rude." Itachi answered, back making pancakes. "Here're your chocolate-chip ones." He flung five pancakes over his shoulder onto a spare plate.

"YAY!" Naruto screamed, covering one with as much of what was on the table as was possible. Sadly, most of the table got covered too.

"Naruto... Do you _always_ have to make more mess than a three year old?" Itachi sighed as he turned back to the table. He got a muffled grunt as his reply; Naruto had her face stuffed with pancakes again.

She swallowed, and took a breath. "Only when you make me pancakes!" She squealed, helping herself to another.

"I guess I'll have to stop making them, then, won't I?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "You can't take away the pancakes!" She pouted, her eyes tearing up.

"OK!" Itachi shouted, hiding behind his arms. "You can have pancakes! Just don't make that face."

"YAY!" She smiled. "Pancakes tomorrow!"

Itachi let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you..." Sasuke asked, but stopped as his brother gave him a Look that said 'I'll tell you later, but for the moment shut up!' So Sasuke took a pancake and ate quietly.

* * *

AN: I'll eventually manage to continue, it may take a while, but I'll get there XP


	7. Author Note: End

Itanaru end

Ok, I've totally lost the plot with this story. I know how I want it to end, but I can't get it there T_T  
Basically I've noted down what I had planned to happen:

Itachi leaves on some mission or other with Sasuke and, while he's gone, Naruto finds out she's pregnant. She's all happy and bouncy, can't wait to tell him.  
He dies on the mission and Sasuke gets back barely alive.  
Naruto convinces herself Itachi is alive, only he can't get back yet.  
After a few days of recovery Sasuke tells Tsunade Itachi died.  
Naruto is heartbroken, but is happy that she has a piece of Itachi with her (ie their baby).  
About 5 months later, she has a miscarriage, and becomes depressed.  
The Akatsuki find her in Konoha a few weeks after she's physically recovered and demand her to be handed over. She surrenders to them and they yank the Kyuubi out, and Naruto dies.  
I'd planned it to end with her seeing Itachi with their baby, in heaven or something, but that sounds kinda naff…

Sorry I've not kept up with this :(  
But at least you've got some sort of ending, even if it is shitty.


End file.
